Making Memories
by MorningGlory2
Summary: Takes place at the Toretto's at the end of F&F6. Just a drabble about Dom and Letty. First fic of these two, be nice.
1. Making Memories

Making Memories

There was something about the way he looked at her that made her wish she remembered. Remembered something, anything about the man before her. She was at ease in his presence, which spoke volumes, but that wasn't the same as a memory. She wished she would remember any of the time they'd spent together; the moments they'd shared. What she would give for a memory of something-her previous life a void.

His arm tightened around her hips as he laughed at something Brian said to Jack. The never-ending debate of what the child would grow up to drive. She knew if Dom had any say, there would be a grand piece of American muscle coming together within the walls of the old garage before the child was five. Though she anticipated there would be regardless, judging by his affection for such vehicles. She settled farther back into his broad chest if possible.

She inhaled his clean scent and he looked up at her, eyeing her sigh with concern. She gave him a warm smile in return, which seemed to ease any worry that may have crept up. He kissed her bare shoulder, and a set of butterflies swarmed through her stomach.

Something about this man gave her extreme comfort, like they'd been together for years. If one could even call what they currently had as being 'together'. More like 'getting to know one another', though he knew _everything_ about her. She was at a far disadvantage. But getting to know him wasn't a bad thing, more of an adventure of sorts.

Finishing her beer, she began to stand in search for another. She looked down on him, catching his soft eyes. "Would you like another too?" She asked, giving him a sassy smile. He grinned broadly, the smile reaching his eyes, and then some.

"Please," he responded. His voice got her every time, the depth and tone of it. Made her knees a little weak. She wouldn't share that secret though, for fear of coming off vulnerable. Exactly what he made her. She made her way to the cooler, pulling out two Mexican beers, popping the top off each. She was glad to be done with English brews, they weren't her style she'd realized. The light, crisp taste of a cold Corona fit her to a tee. She wandered slowly back to the table, taking in the scene before her. Her _family_. The family she never knew she had. She was thankful.

* * *

He found her settling into her room, Mia's old bedroom. He hadn't wanted to push anything on her, the fear of pushing her away, losing her again still very real. Her long, dark hair was wet from her shower, one of his white tee shirts laying loose against her thin frame, meeting a pair of dark blue sweat pants Mia had left behind. He'd seen her fresh from a shower so many times….and it was hard for him to not lay his hands on her, to pull her in and to not let her go. He leaned against the frame and took in what he could with his eyes, silently. She folded clothes on the full bed, lost in her own world.

He was at ease with her in his home, back in his life. He had missed her so, so much. When the prospect of her being alive had presented itself…there was no way he could not have taken the bait from Hobbs. After all, if he hadn't left her behind…his mind could no longer go there, because that wasn't his reality anymore. This was his reality. He stepped forward, his bare footed step making the old hard wood creak. She turned quickly, as if ready to pounce. He stopped.

"Easy, babe. Just me." He gave her a relaxed grin and could see the tension leave her shoulders immediately. She let out a breath.

"Sorry," she spoke sheepishly. "I'm still getting used to my surroundings." She turned back to the clothes before her as he moved up beside her, grabbing a shirt from the pile of clean laundry and folding it.

"Understandable." He waited a beat before speaking again, his voice coming out in a deep purr, "That's my shirt, by the way." His statement was laced in laughter, but also carried a serious tone. She stopped what she was doing and peered up at him, caught off guard.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't realize…it was in the pile and I just.." he cut her off with a chuckle, folding another shirt. She looked down at the way it hung against her and sighed, rolling her eyes. "I guess it's not exactly my size," she gave a cheeky smile. He peered over at her slowly, an eyebrow raised.

"It looks much better on you." He had to restrain himself from grabbing her up, showing her how much he'd missed her. She bit her cheek, redness creeping into them. The blush rose in the apple of her cheek, and he couldn't help but find her beautiful. God, he'd missed her face. He took a breath, picking up a pair of small cotton shorts, giving them a once over. "As would these," he passed them to her as she rolled her eyes again, folding them and placing them in the proper pile.

"You wish," her tone was sassy and he let out a laugh with a self-deprecating nod. They finished folding silently, enjoying each other's company in the quiet of the old house. She placed each pile neatly in its drawer. Dom sat down on the bed, clasping his hands together. He rested his elbows on his knees, watching her move about the room.

She felt self-conscious as he watched her, his eyes settled on her intently. She felt like she was a caged animal's prey, the way his dark orbs took her in. Admittedly, she'd do the same if roles were reversed. She'd watched him all night. There was something about his strength, his demeanor that commanded respect, and yet offered up a comfort she couldn't get enough of. Protective was almost the right word. But nothing had happened for her to need protection since they'd been home. But knowing he could definitely provided content. Though she didn't doubt her own abilities. She laughed a little to herself, and he cocked his head curiously.

"What?" He spoke softly, eyeing her and she made her way to sit next to him.

"Nothin'," she replied, shrugging, "You're staring at me." She looked over at him, their faces almost level with one another. She could feel his breath against her shoulder, and she shuddered.

"Sorry," he responded, his eyes making their way up from her shoulder to her eyes, "I can't help it." He slid a still-wet curl behind her ear, his fingers brushing her cheek just slightly. She bit her lip, fighting the urge to kiss him. Was it possible they could move so fast? She knew he knew every inch of her being, but she wasn't sure she was ready to re-learn his just yet.

"Don't apologize," she answered, her head tilting into his touch. She dropped her eyes from his for a moment, just taking in the feel on his hand against her hair. "How old was I when we met?" She inquired, catching his eyes again. The smile and fondness she found there told her more than his words.

"Fifteen. The night you got that scar," He reminded her, his voice so low and husky, she felt her insides wind up like a toy car. His hand slid over the scar he spoke of, sending chills through her body.

"Our first kiss?" She practically whispered, her eyes sliding between his lips and his eyes. His hand slid onto her thigh, the other sliding over her soft hair, as he inhaled her sweet, clean scent.

"Sixteen." He impulsively nuzzled her neck, sliding under her soft mane. She inhaled sharply, closing her eyes at the feeling of his breath against her neck. Her heart raced. She couldn't help herself….

"Where were we?" She felt him smile against her skin as the question left her lips. He was enjoying this game, relishing in the fact he knew all the answers, and could tell her anything she wanted to know. He knew everything about the woman before him. Their history was everything to him.

"In my car, after I'd won a race," he moved to the other side of her neck, the butterflies in full bloom in her abdomen. He nuzzled her neck, pressing a soft, slight kiss to the side of it. Their fingers became intertwined on her thigh, she gripped his hand harder than she'd intended. He looked up to catch her chocolate eyes, searching them, asking them. "You were always my trophy." She locked eyes with him, her gaze intense as she stared back at him, taking his expression in, one of concern and question. Want lay somewhere under the surface, as he kept it under control, afraid of what she might do if he made the wrong move.

"Your trophy, huh?" She whispered the words, as his hands tentatively slid to her hips, his thumbs running gently over the soft skin they found between the soft cotton of the clothing.

"Yeah," he practically purred, sliding her to face him fully on the bed. She waited for him to make his move, her heart racing under the light fabric of his shirt. He brought his forehead to hers, searching for resistance. Her hands found his large, bare biceps, his white wifebeater not leaving much to her imagination. She could feel the strength and muscle below her fingertips. He was a force of nature, built like a tank. She imagined he could easily toss her around like a rag doll. She imagined he probably had. What she'd do for those memories.

"Dom," the sound of his name on her lips broke his resolve, as he gently crashed his lips into hers. She wasn't unprepared, accepted his kiss and kissed him back, her mind running wild as his fingers sunk into the skin on her hip, his other hand finding its way up to cup her cheek. He nibbled gently on her bottom lip, and she could feel the electricity coursing through her. She sucked on his in return, and the groan she received against her mouth would have made her knees buckle had she been standing. Instead she practically melted into his muscular chest, and he gladly rescued her, holding her tight against him, one arm wrapping around her petite waist, his other hand tangled in her dark hair.

The kisses were intense and they continued for far longer than either had intended. He couldn't get enough of the feel of her under his touch; she couldn't get enough of his hands on her, everywhere, the way his lips ravaged hers. The man knew exactly what she wanted. Eventually he came up for air, reality suddenly hitting him, realizing he'd just pushed faster than he'd intended on her first night back in his house. "Let," he whispered against her lips, slowing her movements. Her hands slid over his bald head as she took in the feel of his skin under her fingers, sliding down his cheeks. He grinned at her, taking in her swollen lips and flushed cheeks. "One memory at a time."


	2. Regret

Making Memories II "Regret"

_So it seems as though people wanted a continuation…so here it is! This takes place after the first one, the next morning. Thank you so much for all the follows, favorites, and reviews. Maybe let me know if there is a particular memory you'd like someone to share with Letty, or a scene you'd like to see. I don't know how far I'll continue this little ficlet, but how can I turn down you, the reviews, when you're asking for more? ;) Thank you again! Hope you enjoy this one! Remember…reviews are love! (and no, I don't have a reason or an answer as to why the Charger is back in the garage…but let's just say it makes for a good memory and story moment. I'm taking liberties here…lol)_

* * *

He awoke to the sun on his face, coming through the light curtains that moved lightly in the breeze. It took him a moment to adjust to his surroundings, realizing he wasn't in his own room, and that his side was cold from where she had been snuggled the whole night. He lifted his bald head, looking around the room; she was nowhere to be found. Lifting himself up, he swung his legs over the edge, rubbing a hand over his eyes, waking himself. His cargo pants were rumpled, he attempted to straighten his tank top.

He'd been telling her small stories of their past when she'd drifted off to sleep, her head on his chest, her body half sprawled across his. He hadn't the heart to wake her, so he stayed there, relishing in holding her tightly against him. A small grin spread across his handsome features as he thought back to their progress the previous evening, rubbing another hand over his head.

_"Dom," the sound of his name on her lips broke his resolve, as he gently crashed his lips into hers. She wasn't unprepared, accepted his kiss and kissed him back, her mind running wild as his fingers sunk into the skin on her hip, his other hand finding its way up to cup her cheek. He nibbled gently on her bottom lip, and she could feel the electricity coursing through her. She sucked on his in return, and the groan she received against her mouth would have made her knees buckle had she been standing. Instead she practically melted into his muscular chest, and he gladly rescued her, holding her tight against him, one arm wrapping around her petite waist, his other hand tangled in her dark hair._

_The kisses were intense and they continued for far longer than either had intended. He couldn't get enough of the feel of her under his touch; she couldn't get enough of his hands on her, everywhere, the way his lips ravaged hers. The man knew exactly what she wanted. Eventually he came up for air, reality suddenly hitting him, realizing he'd just pushed faster than he'd intended on her first night back in his house. "Let," he whispered against her lips, slowing her movements. Her hands slid over his bald head as she took in the feel of his skin under her fingers, sliding down his cheeks. He grinned at her, taking in her swollen lips and flushed cheeks. "One memory at a time."_

He'd stopped her there, not wanting to push anything farther than she was really prepared for. The thought of her in compromising positions wouldn't leave him alone—he'd been there so many times, it was hard to not take the next step, but she didn't remember those days. Any of it. He wanted her to take those steps on her own. And if she was the Letty he knew, those devlish ways would come about, one way or another.

He stood, making his way to take a shower before he went off to find her. She couldn't go too far, she didn't have a car yet, and she didn't remember her way around. Even if she took a walk, she'd be back soon, he thought to himself.

* * *

Wandering into the kitchen a bit later, he found a pot of coffee already brewed, a stack of pancakes, and slices of bacon. A gallon of orange juice sat on the counter next to the food. He cocked his head, taking in the scene. Mia had always been the one to cook, Letty was never really one to prepare their food. He usually did the barbequing on Sundays, with Mia's help. If Letty had prepared this for them…maybe she'd picked up some new habits while living with Shaw.

The thought made his mouth go dry. Shaw was dead, Letty was home. Those were the things that mattered. He poured himself a cup of coffee and went in search of the woman who'd gone through the trouble of making them breakfast. He stepped outside through the screen door, the heat hitting his face immediately. His white tee shirt stuck to his skin with the humid air, his blue jeans possibly a bad choice. He sipped the cup of coffee regardless of the heat, needing the caffeine in his system.

He found her in his old garage, leaning against a tool bench, staring at the half-rebuilt Charger. Her creamy caramel skin stood out against the white jean shorts she wore, the black tank top settled tightly against her upper body. Her long waves blew in the light breeze, one bare foot propped up behind her on the bottom shelf of the bench. He watched her sip her coffee, her head settled to the side, inspecting the muscle car, as if trying to figure out her next move. He walked to her casually, one hand in his pocket, smiling in greeting as she saw him, not moving from her perch.

"Mornin'," She greeted him back with a sweet smile.

"You've been up a while?" Dom responded, walking past her to turn on the oscillating fan a few more feet back in the garage.

"Yeah, few hours." She seemed appreciative of the movement of the fairly still air, turning her face in the direction of the wind. He stopped in front of her for a brief second, taking a chance and kissing her forehead. She closed her eyes and leaned toward him, tipping her head slightly in reaction to the contact. He stepped back with a small grin, looking back at the Charger.

"Mia calls her a curse," he explained, touching the front fender affectionately with his free hand. He took another sip of his coffee and Letty stepped forward, admiring the engine.

"Why?" she inquired, making her way around the vehicle. There was still plenty of damage from its last rendezvous with Hobbs, but it was coming together. She always did.

"She's seem quite a bit of action in her years," the fact that he was so affectionate toward the dark car, calling it a 'she', Letty couldn't help but laugh a bit. He chuckled along with her, before growing quiet, taking in all the work he had left to do.

"How long have you had it?" The questions always caught him off guard; the old Letty would know how long, would remember she had half-rebuilt it once before on her own. He hoped his reaction hadn't settled on his face, quick to respond.

"My father and I built her together before he died. Over ten years now, I guess. But she's been re-constructed several times at this point. Every trip she's ever taken with me, she's been beat up pretty badly." He set his mug down, leaning over the engine block, tightening a couple bolts with his fingers, toying with a few things within her.

"Why keep rebuilding her then?" Letty leaned a hip against the large car, watching him with her cat eyes. "Why not invest in something new?"

"We've got too much history. I can't just let her go," his voice was tight, and she had a feeling he was talking about something else. "She's never just gotten to see the strip, take a cruise down the highway. Simple things." He stood to his full height, crossing his arms loosely. "You rebuilt her once," he offered up. The words were out before he could stop them, knowing the reason why she did was not a happy one. Letty again tilted her head curiously, catching his eyes with hers.

"I did?" She asked, intrigued. There were so many things about this man, so many layers of their relationship. She presumed it would take her a long time to remember everything about them, if she ever remembered anything. At least he could tell her things, like her relationship with his Charger.

"Mmhhm," he nodded, turning his back to her, peering around the garage full of memories. "I wrecked her in a race with Brian years ago. Hit a truck head on and flipped. She was totaled. You worked on her after that. She was half-finished when I got back." He took a breath, waiting for her question as to where he was. When she didn't ask, simply waiting patiently for him to continue, he did so, ruefully, his voice thick with regret. "I left you in the Dominican, I didn't want you around when the cops caught me; I wanted you safe. You came back here, and worked on the car while you waited for me to come back." He turned back to her, she was now standing one arm crossed, the other holding her cup, listening intently to his story.

"Did you?" she asked quietly. He dropped his head.

"Not before your accident. Mia called me and told me you'd been murdered. I came back after that." His voice was deeper than usual, the tone he picked up when he was distraught or upset over something. The memories were unsettling for him, she could tell. Regret was written all over his face.

She knew everything leading up to her present. Everything after the accident was everything she knew now.

"If I remembered you leaving me behind, I'd probably kick your ass," she couldn't be mad at him for something she didn't remember. But she could threaten him anyway. He sighed, striding around the front of the black muscle car toward her. He took her mug from her, setting it on a shelf, and wrapped his arms around her. She was surprised but wasn't un-welcoming, her arms resting around his thick waist. He held her tightly, breathing in the scent of her hair, the feel of her body against his.

"Letty, I'm so sorry," he whispered the words so softly, she barely heard them. Dom blamed himself for everything that had happened-if he hadn't left her in the Dominican Republic, if he has kept her with him, she wouldn't have gone through everything she been through. She'd still have her memory. Everything was his fault, it always was. _No good deed goes unpunished._ And he'd pay for this one for life.

She pushed back from him, searching his face, his eyes full of sorrow. "Dom, you did what you thought was right. I'm sure I didn't agree with your decision, and I know I wouldn't now, but that doesn't mean you were wrong. Don't be sorry. There's nothing you can do now." She cupped his cheeks, his hands settling against her hips. "Don't think you can pull that shit again though, understood?" A playful smile covered her lips, and he wondered if she'd react differently if she knew how everything went down. He dropped his eyes to the ground for a moment, before looking back up at her pretty face, taking in her features, her soft skin. He ran a thumb over her cheek. She leaned into his palm, couldn't have stopped herself from the automatic movement if she'd tried. He bit back the words he longed to say, the words he felt deep inside. She wasn't ready to hear them. His tilted his head and touched her lips softly. She kissed him back just as gently. That would have to be enough for now.

She felt his stomach rumble against hers, and broke the kiss. "Hungry?" She laughed, not disentangling herself from his embrace. He raised an eyebrow, and deep throated chuckle rising from his lips. She swatted his chest, tossing her head back in a laugh. "For pancakes?" She finished her sentence, choosing not to respond to his look. He released her from his hold, keeping one arm around her waist.

"Did you really cook all that?" He questioned her as they walked toward the house.

"Yeah, why? You surprised?" She glanced up at him, admiring how his tan skin shone in the sun.

"Honestly? Yes," His laugh was deep, and solid, happy laugh. He allowed her up the stairs first.

"Don't tell me I didn't cook before!" She pulled open the door, looking at him over her shoulder. She crossed the kitchen as he leaned back against the wall by the door, crossing his arms.

"It wasn't exactly your strength," he watched her pick up the plates, preparing to reheat the food from earlier. "Let's just say, you were better at re-building a Dodge Charger than you were at making eggs." He ducked as she tossed her spatula at him, laughing out loud. He wasn't complaining, he could get used to her making him breakfast. And more.

* * *

_Like it? Let me know ;) I appreciate the reviews more than you know. If you want me to continue, I'm thinking of a scene with Mia and Letty, as suggested by aladyfish. Any other thoughts, let me know ;)_


	3. Highway Wings

Making Memories III "Highway Wings"

So this started out as a drabble about Letty and Mia and then turned into something else...there will be more Letty/Mia coming soon, this just sort of wrote itself. Simone Frank requested overprotective Dom, and I guess that just stuck. Aladyfish, don't worry though, there's some Letty/Mia here and there's more to come! :) Hope you guys like it!

* * *

The garage was full of movement for the middle of a Tuesday afternoon, mechanics moving around tending to the performance cars they were known for fine-tuning. Mia carried her son, Jack, through the bustle, cooing to the child as she said hello to her brother's staff. She knew Dom and Brian were out picking up parts at a shop across town, and she wanted to stop by to check the books and say hello to Letty. They hadn't been able to spend too much time together since they'd been home, other than the normal Toretto barbeques on Sundays. Since Letty was staying with her brother, she often saw her around the house, but they hadn't had the opportunity to really talk.

Jack leaned toward a cherry red 1969 Ford Mustang, talking in his 6-month old baby talk over his mother's shoulder. Mia turned her head in the direction he reached, and laughed, bouncing the baby on her hip. "Don't let Daddy see that, mister," she spoke kiddingly, kissing his creamy blonde hair. Letty emerged from under a vintage Chevelle as Mia reached the office, having heard what Mia had spoke. She smiled up at her friend.

"Uncle Dom would be proud," she laughed, standing up, and heading toward the baby. She touched his little hand gently, taking care to not get grease on the child's pure skin. He smiled and gurgled up at Aunt Letty. They'd called her that from the moment she'd met the baby, because though Letty didn't know the weight it carried, they were family, no matter the relation. "Hey there, mijo," she purred at the small child. Mia watched the interaction with a grin.

"He loves his Aunt Letty," she spoke with a sweet smile, lifting the child off her hip. Letty's cheeks turned a hint of red at the name; it was still so fresh, being part of this tight knit family.

"Can you hold him for a second? I need to heat up his bottle," she passed the child off to Letty, who took him with fair ease, despite the fact that she had engine grease on her face and her hands.

"Sure, as long as you don't mind if his overalls get a little dirty," she bounced the baby on her hip as he reached for her cross. She glanced down, taking in the little hands holding the important emblem, twisting it around between his little fingers. She followed Mia into the office, chatting with the little being. "You like the shiny stuff, huh, mijo?"

"Brian often comes home covered in grease or oil of some sort and lays right down on the floor to play with Jack. And he's here so much I don't really worry about it anymore. It didn't hurt Dom, so I'm sure it won't hurt Jack," Mia replied laughingly, placing the formula in the microwave. Letty joined her laugh, giving the child a squeeze.

"He's bound to grow up here, I suppose. Any child around us is destined to," Mia eyed Letty as the words left her lips. She referenced children occasionally, but never really elaborated. Mia knew it must be unsettling for Letty, still adjusting to her life here, not remembering much of her past life. They'd had her examined by a doctor upon their arrival back to the states; the prognosis wasn't necessarily permanent, memories may return over time. But it wasn't a guaranteed thing, and though frustrating for them all, Letty the most, they made way through their everyday lives, accepting that she may not get anything back.

"Do you want kids, Letty?" Mia leaned back against the counter, watching her friend interact with her son. Jack tugged on a piece of her dark hair that had fallen from her ponytail, and Letty laughed it off, looking down at the adorable child before responding.

"Ehh, I don't know. Maybe someday," Mia suspected that was the answer she'd get. She turned at the ding of the microwave, pulling the now lukewarm bottle out. She tested it on her petite wrist, the temperature just right. She was finally getting the hang of this formula thing. Nursing had been much easier. Letty watched her movements, curious of why Mia had done what she did. "What are you doing?" She asked curiously, as Mia wiped off her wrist.

"Testing the temperature," she responded. She eyed Letty, intruigued, before grabbing her free wrist. "See?" She turned the bottle up and a few drops fell onto Letty's tan wrist, "Feel the warmth, but it's not too hot? That's how you know it's ready," Letty nodded, interested in this new education that was babies.

"Can I feed him?" She asked, grinning at the child. Each time she saw him, she fell more in love with this little face. He reached his tiny fingers for the warm bottle, as Mia nodded, smiling all the way up to her eyes.

"Of course! That'd be a big help actually, because I need to check the books, and balance the check book. Dom can't be trusted with numbers," she rolled her eyes regarding her brother, and handed the bottle to Letty, who gladly accepted the responsibility.

Letty settled Jack back in her arms and tilted the bottle up, settling it to his little lips. He took it excitedly, sucking his delicious lunch down. Letty watched him, his little eyes flickering up to meet hers every once in a while.

Neither of them noticed the two men who had come in through the far garage bay, carrying boxes back and forth from the truck outside.

"Mia's here," Brian commented, seeing her motherly Acura sedan sitting in the parking lot beside his Nissan. She was hardpressed to find a car she'd like that wasn't all minivan, and when she'd found the Acura TSX, she'd begged Brian. He'd settled on the safety ratings and the fact it was foreign, despite Dom's protests.

Dom peered toward the office and saw his sister sitting at his desk, binders open before her. He could tell through the glass windows she was deep in thought, and mathematical equations. He didn't mind her double checking his work now; they had the money to support the business properly.

As he was turning his eyes away from Mia, he saw Letty. He stopped momentarily to take her in, her high ponytail, loose from the humidity and her hard work, her black tank top, where her coveralls came to meet it on her thin midriff, the arms tied around her waist. And the baby she held, bottle to his lips, watching her intently as she walked around the Chevelle, talking to him quietly. He had seen her hold Jack a couple times, but for the most part, she didn't ask, as if too nervous to do so. But she was a natural. He imagined she was telling his nephew the ways of American muscle cars, the trivia facts of a blue Chevrolet Chevelle SS. He couldn't take his eyes off her. That was, until Brian bumped into him on purpose with a box of decals.

"Dom, are you gonna finish helping me or just stare at Letty?" Brian smirked as he made his way around the large man, who dropped his eyes with a self-deprecating laugh. He made his way back to the truck, lifting out three more of the boxes and carrying them into the storage room. "Letty!" Brian called out, catching the woman's attention. "Don't be brainwashing my kid with all that American car crap!" He laughed at himself, stacking another box of parts.

"I'm just trying to undo all the damage you've already done." Was her sassy retort. Dom laughed as Brian didn't respond, simply making a face. They finished unloading the truck, Brian parking it back in its place, as Dom walked toward the office. He stopped when he reached Letty and Jack, catching her eyes in a smile and touching the young child's barefoot.

"Hey buddy," he spoke softly to the baby, his voice rough at that volume. Jack kicked his little legs in reply as Dom laughed, standing back up straight. He caught Letty's eyes. "You doing okay?" Concern was always evident in his voice. She nodded, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, just taking a break to help Mia. I was in need of some Jack time anyway," She rocked the baby in her arms, cooing at him. Dom couldn't help himself, stepping a foot forward and pressing his lips to her forehead. She stopped, still, as his lips lingered for a short moment, before he moved on to the office. She watched him walk toward his sister and could still feel the warmth lingering where his lips had touched. These feelings she still felt for him…the butterflies, the tingles. She felt like a school girl sometimes. If they'd known each other all this time, how could she still feel this way? Taking a breath, she focused back on Jack and his almost empty bottle.

"Dom, someday you're going to have to take a math class or something, this is ridiculous!" Mia scolded her brother as he entered the office, reaching in the refrigerator for a bottled water.

"Mia, this is what I have you for. You're always coming behind me so I don't worry about it." He winked at his little sister, putting the bottle to his lips, enjoying the cool liquid on such a hot day.

"This is such a mess though. It's not better than it was years ago. I need you to really focus when you work on these things. They're important to running a business!" She put down her pencil and sighed. He wasn't listening to her. He was watching Letty sit in the driver's seat of the Chevelle, Jack's little palms on the steering wheel. "Dom!" She exclaimed, bringing him back from his reverie. "I'm serious!"

"I know, Mia. I promise, I'll do better." He patted her shoulder, as he walked past her and out of the office. He wasn't concerned about the bank account, or the invoices on the desk. He knew they were fine. And he had Mia for the math. He was more concerned with his nephew and Letty playing in a client's car. Her motherly instinct was evident. She'd grown up a lot in recent years.

He crouched down beside them inside the open driver's side doorway. The baby slammed his palms on the steering wheel, laugh with glee.

"He's pretty cute, isn't he?" Letty said rhetorically, bouncing the child gently on her thigh. Dom nodded in agreement.

"Can I steal him for a minute?" She smiled up at him and gently handed him the baby, who accepted Dom's strong arms with a gurgle of baby words. She climbed out of the car as Dom stood and stepped back. Jack was so tiny within Dom's strong hold, his biceps making the child appear smaller than he was. Letty could see the pure joy in his eyes and he tickled the baby playfully, laughing right along. She leaned against the side of the car and watched him, taking in his demeanor with Jack. For all his size, she'd come to realize he was not much more than a gentle giant. Though she was sure he could kick some ass if needed. She'd found out the other day he's spent two years in jail. His size wasn't a surprise after that.

Mia watched them play with her son from the office, where she sat at the desk. They'd been taking things slow since Letty had been back. She knew why-there was so much Letty didn't know. And how hard it was for her to commit herself to something she barely knew. But Mia knew Dom loved Letty unconditionally, more than she'd seen him love anyone other than family. Elena has been a brief blip on the radar that was Dom's life, and though they'd spent quite a few months together prior to London, no one compared to Letty. And she knew Dom would spend the rest of his life at an arms length with her if he had to-whatever it took just to be close to her. Though she knew no one else would be able to get close to her either, if that happened.

"Mia, I think you should bring Jack by more often. It really makes the afternoons more enjoyable." Dom sat against the counter by the microwave, holding the baby with his back against Dom's chest, Jack's hands wrapped around a tire gauge. Mia rolled her eyes, standing to take the tool away from her child.

"Right. And then no one would get anything done around here." She crossed her tan arms, taking in her brother and the way he held her son. She'd never seen him with a child before Jack. And she couldn't say she was surprised by his softer side. Though she knew he'd deny such things.

They chatted for a moment, about the garage and life, as work resumed outside in the garage. She showed him a few things she'd notated in the binder, and the checks that lay on the desk waiting to be sent to their respective companies. Dom heard a car start, one with a big engine, but continued to listen to Mia until she was finished, knowing otherwise he was destined for a beating from his petite sister.

As they walked out of the office, Brian was clapping his hands and hollering as the Chevelle stretched her legs down the driveway. He could see the tail lights, the car pulling out onto the street.

"Did Ron come by early?" Dom asked skeptically, checking the clock. Brian shook his head, a big grin across his handsome face.

"Oh, no. That's Letty, man! She's checking her work, taking her for a spin." He crossed his arms, looking pleased with himself. Dom looked over at him, his chest puffing out like an angry gorilla and Mia immediately stepped forward to take her son.

"Dom," she warned quietly as he released the child.

"What do you mean, a spin?" His voice was deep, controlled. Brian looked at his friend, confused.

"Just around the block, 10 minutes or so. She'll be right back." He watched Dom's jaw set in his direction, and furrowed his brow. "We do this all the time, Dom. What's the problem?"

"She doesn't know what the block is, O'Connor! She doesn't remember!" Mia had managed to get Jack back into the office before Dom's voice rang out through the garage. Everyone slowed their work to peer at their boss, who was clearly distraught over the situation.

"I told her exactly where to go. She'll be fine," Brian stepped back, away from his seething friend. "Did you think she'd never drive again? I mean, seriously, just because she doesn't know where she is, doesn't mean she can't drive."

"She could get in an accident, or worse! In a client's car!" Dom rubbed his bald head, stepping toward Brian. "What were you thinking?" He exclaimed. Mia re-appeared between the two men, no longer holding her son.

"Guys!" She pushed Dom away from Brian, her hands planted firmly on his chest. "Dom, she'll be fine. She's not made of porcelain. She's Letty, remember?" She spoke smoothly, quietly, trying to ease her brother's mind.

"She doesn't know where she is, Mia!" He was breathing heavily, stress evident in his loud voice. Brian realized then what Mia had already—he was terrified of losing her. He had become an over protective parent-never letting her out from under his thumb. He constantly worried about her. "She doesn't know where to go, what areas to avoid," Dom rubbed his face, the worry evident in his voice, turning away from the two, staring down the driveway.

"She'll be fine, Dom. She'll be back in one piece. Relax." She crossed her arms, watching her brother pace. He walked out into the parking lot. She knew he'd wait right there for her return. Her heart went out to him. He rarely let her out of his sight. He couldn't bear the thought of losing her again. He loved her too much to lose her.

"I didn't realize he'd get so mad," Brian rested an arm around Mia's waist, peering back toward the office where Jack lay strapped in his bouncy seat they kept in the office. She looked up at him sympathetically.

"I know you didn't. He'll be okay. Lord help us when Letty gets back though."

* * *

Remember...Reviews are love :) Thanks for reading! XOXO


	4. One wheel, four hands

Making Memories IIII _"One wheel, four hands"_

"_One way, everything's gotta be your way  
But darling, I'm on your side  
Cause it's one wheel, four hands  
Two hearts trying to understand  
How we're gonna get there  
When we're both trying to drive"_

Thank you so much for the amazing reviews! 41 so far, I'm shocked! Thank you! And so many follows and favorites….you guys area really making writing this story worth it :) Thank you! (The song I'm referencing up top is "Trying to Drive" by Aslyn feat. Zac Brown…there are a couple lines in the song that really hit me as an understanding of these two…if you're interested, listen to the live version on youtube)

Disclaimer (since I seem to have forgotten it prior to now lol): I do not own any of these characters, or the above song. This is for entertainment purposes only.

Thanks again for reading and reviewing!

* * *

As Letty turned out of the neighborhood, onto the main street, she couldn't help but feel a little elation. She hadn't been behind the wheel of car since they'd returned from London. Truth was, the opportunity didn't present itself that often, and Dom was pretty quick to squash any idea of her branching out on her own. He drove her to the garage, the house, Mia's…everywhere they might go, he took her. When she thought more about it, he didn't really let her out of his sight all that much.

As she upshifted, the rumble of the large engine sent shockwaves through her veins. She pushed the car, stretching her legs, asking her to break in the modifications Letty had added over the course of the last few days. Her engine roared and Letty smiled wide. She followed the directions Brian had given her, preparing to take another left, that would lead her back to the garage in a short time. As she downshifted into the corner, she felt her mind race, and saw a moment in her mind's eye, one she didn't recall.

_It was very dusty, and she was in a purple Nissan 240sx. She was racing someone, she wasn't sure who. She could see she was winning though. _

The moment gone, she pulled through the corner and hit the gas. She knew that had to be significant; she had to get back to ask Dom. It was the first time she'd remembered anything-it had been quite a few weeks since she'd been 'home'.

She couldn't shake the smile as she pulled the car into the garage driveway. She hit the break when she saw Dom, standing with the wide defiant stance, arms crossed. She could see his forehead creased over his sunglasses and the smile faded. "Shit," she muttered.

She pulled the car up, and turned off the ignition. She felt like a child who'd just defied her father. Before she could open the door herself, Dom was pulling the outside handle, yanking the door open.

"Get out." His tone was angry, a deep bass she didn't hear often. She pulled herself out, sidling to the side as he shut the door. She raised an eyebrow at him before she could stop herself, and that didn't seem to help the situation any. "You can't do that, Letty." His voice was even, but she could feel the fire coming from him.

"Do what?" She retorted automatically, "I just took it out, made sure everything ran fine. Don't worry, I didn't break any laws, Papi. I stopped at every stop sign, and pedestrian right of way." She moved to walk away toward Mia and Brian, who were holding Jack by the office.

Dom grabbed her by the arm. He ignored her attitude.

"You can't just go off like that on your own. You could get lost, or worse. There are a lot of neighborhoods around here you shouldn't end up in." She looked down at his hand on her arm, and back up at his face.

"I'm not 16, Dom. And if I _remember _correctly, I was doing a hell of a lot more than driving around town when you found me. I'm pretty sure I can handle myself, and a car." She pulled her arm from his grip. He flexed his arms unconsciously, setting his jaw.

"That's not the point, Letty! Something could happen to you! Until you remember things, you can't—" she interrupted his angry tangent, stepping back up to him, close, her sunglasses hiding her emotions.

"I may not remember anything, ever. And you need to understand that! You can't keep me under your careful watch forever!"

Mia watched their argument from by the office, and though she wanted to interrupt, she couldn't bring herself to. She knew he was only trying to protect her; she'd been in that same position for a long time prior to Mexico. Letty wasn't used to being controlled, however, she had always been independent despite Dom. Dom just seemed to have forgotten that, seemed to have forgotten the years she used to help him hijack tractor trailer trucks.

Letty strode toward the garage, leaving Dom seething in the parking lot. "Letty!" He called out after her. She didn't look back in his direction, moving past Mia and Brian, to the back door of the garage. Brian looked down at Mia, who nodded.

"I've got my brother, go give her a ride home." They shared a brief kiss, before they headed in their separate directions. Mia carried Jack to where Dom paced by the Chevelle. "Dom," she started quietly, bouncing her son on her hip.

"What?" He exploded back at her. She stopped, raising her eyebrows in a disapproving way toward her big brother.

"Um, baby present. Lower your voice!" She scolded Dom, as he looked down and mumbled something of an apology. "You need to calm down. She's just trying to find her way. Give her some slack." He stopped pacing long enough to remove his sunglasses and rub his face.

"I can't lose her again, Mia!" She could hear the fear, the emotion. He wasn't one to leave his emotions out in the open, but she could only imagine the pressure he felt everyday, walking on eggshells around Letty, all the things they'd been through and done, and she didn't remember one ounce.

"You're going to if you don't stop pushing her away. She's not your child, Dominic. You're forgetting that she's a grown woman, who is very capable of making her own choices and decisions. What made you love her in the first place? Her attitude and her fearlessness, am I right?" Mia watched him slow his pace, saw him taking in her words. "She's still the same girl." She stopped him from pacing, her hand light on his large forearm. "This is a two-way street, Dom. If you keep smothering her, you will lose her." He didn't respond, simply looked down, sighing.

"I'm going for a drive." He turned away from Mia, and walked straight toward his own 1970 Chevelle. She watched him walk away, sympathy evident on her face. He started the car and peeled out of the drive. Jack gurgled at the sound of the large engine, and Mia shook her head, laughing a little.

"Oh, Jack. If you grow up like your Uncle Dom, we're in a lot of trouble."

* * *

Brian parked his Nissan GTR outside the Toretto house, the whole ride having been in silence. She'd fought the ride, had tried to walk home, and though he felt like a jerk, Brian had played the 'do you really know where you're going' line, and she'd been frustrated and gotten in the car. She had stewed in the front seat the whole ride, and he didn't attempt any conversation. The car idled as she remained in the seat, seemingly unable to get out.

"I remembered something today. I think, anyway," she offered up quietly. He shifted to face her, interested and surprised.

"Really?" Brian replied, excitement evident in his tone. She rolled her eyes.

"It wasn't much, don't get too excited." She played with the arms of her coveralls, the material torn and worn in places. "I was racing someone, in the middle of a desert it seemed. I was driving a purple Nissan 240sx." She looked at him out of the corner of her eye, trying to gauge his reaction. His smile was contagious.

"That was Race Wars! Probably 7 or 8 years ago! I can't believe it! That's awesome, Let!" He patted her thigh.

"It really happened?" She seemed unsure that she could actually remember something, nervous it wasn't real.

"Yeah. You won that race, two grand. You are a talented driver. Dom taught you well." At the sound of his name, her smile dropped a bit. Brian noticed, chewed the inside of his cheek for a moment. "Have you told him?"

"No. He was too busy scolding me." The anger was still evident, and Brian could understand why.

"You should tell him. He'll be thrilled." He waited a beat, watched her reaction before continuing. "I know I've told you this before, but you went undercover to clear his name. He blames himself every day for what happened-for leaving you behind. You have to understand where he's coming from. He thought you were dead. We all did. He's still coming to terms with the fact you're here, alive. He's afraid to lose you again."

"He has to stop trying to control me." She took in everything Brian said, but that didn't change the fact that he was still keeping her under lock and key.

"Have that conversation with him," Brian suggested. Letty raised an eyebrow, making a dubious face.

"Were you there just now? He's not exactly the easiest person to talk to." Brian let out a laugh, nodding.

"This is true," he agreed, a rueful grin on his handsome face, "but just give him a chance. If you want it, you're going to have to ask for it. Because he's most likely not going to give it to you on his own." Letty nodded, taking in his words. She looked up at him with a small grin.

"Thanks for the ride, Brian." He nodded, catching her eyes.

"Anytime, Let. Good luck," He gave her a grin as she climbed out of the car and headed up the front stairs. He made sure she got into the house before putting the car in gear and heading home to meet Mia. He couldn't wait to tell her that Letty had remembered something. He also hoped Dom would be understanding when he got home. Letty was having a rough time as it was, she didn't need Dom all over her about going for a short drive. There was a lot of bandaging to do between them.

* * *

Letty grabbed a beer out of the fridge, opening it and taking a long swig. She felt anxious, antsy. She would have stayed and worked longer, but she was so mad at him for being such a stubborn ass. Leaning against the counter in the kitchen, she spotted the garage through the window. Without thinking, she grabbed a few more beers, and headed outside. She pulled open the sliding door, staring at the beast before her. The car spoke to her, as if they too had a bond. She put the extra beers on the work bench, and grabbed a wrench. After a long sip, she went to work within the engine.

* * *

_Thank you all again for the reviews. Please let me know your thoughts. I'm not sure I'm totally happy with it, but Letty's gotta remind Dom who she is. And he's gotta remember why he loves this '20% angel, 80% devil'. :) _

_Reviews are love, and greatly appreciated. Thank you in advance :) _


	5. Innocence

Making Memories V "Innocence"

_Wow! So many reviews, favorites, and follows! I am in awe. Thank you! I'm so happy you all are enjoying this fic! I've been working very hard on it and I hope you all continue to enjoy it. I went back and forth on how to continue and I hope you guys are pleased with my decision. _

_Thank you again for reading and reviewing :)_

* * *

By the time Dom pulled into the driveway of his home, the sun had gone down and the neighborhood was quiet. He'd needed to be alone, gather his thoughts, trying to figure out this curvy road he and Letty were on. He had understood everything Mia had said, but that didn't change the fact that he worried about her every day. He worried something would happen that would snatch her away from him again.

He saw the garage light on, the charger peering back at him from where he parked his car. He climbed out of the car, curious as to what Letty was working on. As he entered the garage, he spied four empty Corona Extra bottles on the workbench, next to a wrench, and a towel dirty with grease. It was quiet except for the radio playing very softly in the background.

At first he didn't see her, and he was about to go inside the house when he spotted her dark hair through the back window. Upon closer inspection, he found her curled up in the passenger seat, her head resting below the head rest, her knees hugged to her chest. Her wild hair was down against her shoulders, a few pieces covering her pretty face. One hand was grasping her cross that rest around her neck, a half-finished Corona sat next to the emergency brake lever, a picture in her other hand. Dom watched her for a moment, afraid to disturb what peace she had found. She looked free of stress and pain, her face clear of creases. He could see a grease smudge across her right cheek, and her hands were still dirty from the day.

Dom pulled open the heavy door slowly, trying not to make much noise, and settled down beside her in the driver's seat. She didn't move, and he suspected the several Coronas she seemed to have had were having something to do with that. He took in her beauty, her innocence while she slept. Gently, he lifted the picture from her hand, and found that it was one he'd kept in the car since her 'death'. He couldn't remember who had taken it now, but the youth in their faces reminded him how many years it had been. He tried to think back, she must have been twenty when the picture was taken. It was from Race Wars, a couple years prior to meeting Brian. He had lifted her up, her chest flush with his, her legs wrapped around his trunk, her face toward the camera, a large smile covering her pretty features. He'd always liked the picture because she didn't catch him looking at her, admiring her, as his face was turned toward her, a relaxed smile on his lips. He suspected Mia had taken the picture. It was right after he had won a race. He studied the picture, its dull spots from wear, the small crinkles in the corner. After her 'death', he'd found it in a box of her things. He took it and kept it in the Charger, a constant reminder of all he'd lost.

He looked back up at Letty and studied her, taking in how much she had changed, and yet how much she was still the same. She was thinner than he had remembered in the Dominican. He wasn't complaining, she'd simply grown into her body. She was fit, healthy. Her hair was long, her waves drawing him in. He moved a few pieces from her forehead and she shifted slightly. She let out a small sigh and her eyelids lifted a little, a haze covering her dark eyes. She saw him leaning over her, but she didn't move. She gave him a small, sleepy yawn that she tried to cover with the back of her hand and he couldn't help but smile. She looked like a child in the passenger seat of his big ole' car.

"Hey," he offered, the deepness rumbling through her body, sending shockwaves through her belly. She captured his eyes, and he took in her sleepy ones.

"Hi," she replied, finally shifting herself to a more seated position. She rolled her neck, and rubbed her eyes. He tried not to laugh as she smeared the grease farther across her face. "How long have I been out?" She asked curiously, wondering how long he'd been staring at her for. He gave her a small smile in response.

"I'm not sure, I just found you a few minutes ago. Judging by the beers you've had though, I'd say quite some time." He gestured toward the warm beer in the center console and she looked down at it, recalling the day's events. She chewed on her lip for a moment.

"Yeah…" she drifted off, looking back up his strong arm to his jaw and then his eyes. She could tell how he had aged since the picture she'd been holding earlier. She looked down at her hands, and around the seat. "I had a picture in my hand. Do you know—" He held it up, and she stopped.

"This one?" He asked, handing it back to her. She smiled a little in thank you.

"Yeah, that one." She replied, taking it in again. "How old was I when this was taken?" She asked curiously, studying the picture. He leaned closer, looking at it as well.

"About twenty, I think. It was taken at Race Wars," he explained. "That's your black and red Torino Cobra in the background. Before the retaining wall, of course," he chuckled, as he pointed out the old car. She grinned, taking it in.

"I remembered something from Race Wars today," she offered, for a moment forgetting their previous argument from earlier that day. "Well, I didn't know it was from Race Wars until after I told Brian, but anyway, I was driving a purple Nissan 240sx, racing someone. It's really nothing, but I'll take anything." She had watched the gamut of emotions cross his handsome features as she spoke. When the moment settled, he was again simply just Dom. She was sure she saw a look of pure joy cross his face at one point.

"Really? You remembered that?" A grin told her he was pleased. She nodded, then shrugged.

"I mean, it's not much. I had to confirm with Brian to make sure it really happened." Dom tried to contain the hope, the joy he felt at her remembering something from her past, from their past.

"When did it happen?"

"Today, when I was driving Roy's Chevelle. I was coming around this corner and it just hit me."

"Why didn't you tell me before?" He asked quietly before he could stop himself. He knew why.

"Seriously, man? You were too busy chewing my head off for going out in the first place." She gave him a dubious look and he nodded, looking away out the window of the car.

"Yeah, about that…" his voice drifted off and he was silent before he looked back at her. His eyes were sad. "I'm sorry, Let. I overreacted."

"Yeah, you did." She snipped. "You can't keep treating me like a child, Dom," Her words were pointed, crystal clear. He nodded.

"I know," was his only response.

"I might remember more if you let me do things on my own. Driving today was amazing. I felt more…._free_" she stressed the word, her expression far off, "today than I've felt since I've been here." She watched a small expression of hurt cross his features, but she questioned whether she'd imagined it, because it was gone in a flash. "Driving is something I love, Dom. Imagine if someone took that away from you. What would you do?" Her words rang true-he had definitely had that taken away from him before, while he was at Lompoc. The thought made him sick to his stomach. And struck a cord.

"You're right. I was just trying to keep you safe," He rubbed a hand over his bald head and turned to look at her. "I lost you once. I don't think I can do it again," his confession was true, honest. She felt her chest tighten at his words. She rested her hand on his strong forearm in comfort.

"You know me better than I know myself," she smiled a little at how ridiculous it sounded, but she knew it was true, and he laughed lightly in agreement. "I'm not going anywhere. But if you keep holding me down, I'm telling you…." She drifted off and they both laughed. It felt good to laugh together. They needed it.

"You love to threaten me, huh?" He raised an eyebrow at her, his voice carrying into that deeper tone that gave her goosebumps. She tilted her head to the side with a grin, her eyes squinting a little.

"Someone has to put you in your place," was her witty response, her eyes playful. He looked back at her, his eyes drinking her in. He took a chance, leaning across the gear shift, placing his lips to hers. It was light at first, but the fire grew quickly as the tension of the day relieved itself, feeding their need for release.

Without breaking contact, she climbed up onto her knees and slid over console into his lap, either leg sliding into place beside his hips. His hands landed on her hips, his large hands covering much of the skin on her waist, his thumbs pressing gently into her. It wasn't long before his hands slid lower, gripping her from behind, and his mouth found her neck. He took in the sigh she let out and ravaged her further down to her collarbones. He kissed and nibbled along her shoulders.

Letty was having a hard time thinking about anything between the combination of his hands and his mouth, and all the feelings coursing through her veins. She was melting into him, and fast. Her heart was racing against her chest, and she so badly wanted to remember having been with him before, to make this moment less unprepared. She pressed her fingers into his large biceps, his muscles flexing underneath the taut caramel skin, and this fired her up even further.

Her skin was on fire as his hands slid up under the back of her tank top, and he couldn't get enough of the feel of her soft skin under his palms. He pulled her closer, and she slid farther into his hips, sucking in a sharp breath at what she felt beneath her. She gripped the back of his neck with one hand, deepening the kiss as best she could with the angle they were at. He obliged, wrapping one hand in her hair, the other arm around her back, pressing her to him. He was dying, so many things he wanted to do to her, and his restraint was failing.

The moment was broken when Letty attempted to rise up on her knees and reposition herself, her head banging on the metal door frame. "Shit!" She exclaimed, Dom's head shooting up to catch her pained expression as she crumpled into his lap. He was immediately concerned, wrapping his arms around her.

"You okay?" He attempted to find her face buried in his chest. When she finally looked up, he could see the tears in her eyes, and the laughter that bubbled from her lips, her cheeks pink from embarrassment, her lips pink from his assault on them. Her hand was planted firmly over what would become a bump on the right side of her head.

"Shit, that hurt!" She laughed, and cried. He tried to pry her hand off the wound.

"Let me see it," he spoke soothingly, that gravel in his tone. He moved her hand, and parted her soft hair as she whimpered in his lap. He smirked at her noises. "What happened to tough girl?" He remarked, as he found the red bump. "Good one, Ortiz," he joked, getting a smack in the chest in response. He laughed, pulling her head up, both hands on her cheeks. "Prognosis is you'll live. Nothing a beer and a bag of ice won't cure." He kissed her forehead as she smiled ruefully. She kissed his lips in return, before wincing at the throb that was beginning atop her head. He laughed, before nudging her gently out the door of the car, standing up after her. She shut off the fan and the lights, as he closed the large door behind them. He took her by the hand and lead her inside, their moment of heat gone but not forgotten. She followed behind him a little, relishing in the feel of his large hand holding hers tightly. She settled at the kitchen table as he flicked on the lights, opening the freezer and grabbing a handful of ice and putting it in a zip lock bag. He placed it gently on her head as she ducked automatically, the bag cold as it settled on her bruise. She flinched, holding it in place, as he opened a beer for each of them. He sat down next to her, taking in her pained eyes.

"Thank you," she spoke softly, a smile playing at her lips, "Sorry I ruined the moment…" she drifted off, her cheeks a little pink again. He laughed lightly with a shrug.

"Don't worry. You just owe me now," Dom gave her a wink as he took a sip of his beer. She knew he meant it. And she knew it was only a matter of time before she was ready to pay up.

* * *

_How'd you guys like it? Please leave a review and tell me what you think :) She'll remember more soon, don't worry ;) Aladyfish, don't worry, I haven't forgotten about Letty and Mia, I have a good scene coming up. Trying to decide what Letty's next memory should be…any suggestions?_

_Thank you again for reading and reviewing! Means so much! XOXO_


	6. Feels like the first time

_Making Memories VI "Feels like the first time…"_

* * *

_I am absolutely in awe of the response this fic has received. All the reviews, encouragement, and ideas are overwhelming-thank you so much! I hope each chapter continues to keep you interested :) _

_Thank you again for reading! _

* * *

"Thanks again for having us over, Dom. I appreciate being called upon to make dinner for my family." Mia rolled her eyes with a laugh as she carried Jack into the Toretto house, followed by Brian and bags of groceries.

"Come on, Mia, you love feeding us," Dom winked at his little sister, kissing her forehead in greeting. He tickled the child's foot, receiving a giggle in response before helping Brian with the bags.

"Thanks, Dom," Brian smiled appreciatively, his arms relieved to be less full of food. "I'll take an excuse I can to eat a Toretto grilled burger," he kissed his wife's temple as she rolled her eyes again.

"Don't you two see enough of each other at the garage? Dom, I'm going to make you and Letty babysit this weekend so Brian and I can have some semblance of a real life," She handed her brother her son, watching as he happily snuggled the gleeful child to his strong chest.

"You don't have to ask twice. I'm pretty sure a cruise around town is just what this little guy needs on a Saturday night," He tickled Jack's belly, the boy letting out a contagious laugh.

"Don't you dare think about racing with my son in the car." Mia's glance was a stern one, before she turned back to the ground beef she was unpackaging.

"What do you take me for?" Her brother responded as Brian laughed, opening a beer for himself and Dom, settling down next to him at the kitchen table. Mia glanced at him with an expectant look, clearing her throat. He jumped up immediately, cracking open a beer for her as well. She smiled her thank you, standing on her toes to give him a kiss. Dom covered the baby's eyes. "Let's keep it G-rated, children," he remarked with laughter.

"Where's Letty?" Mia wondered out loud after a beat.

"Upstairs, taking a shower," Dom replied, lifting Jack over his head, airplane noises in full effect. Mia watched him with Jack, admiring his gentle hand and his easy-going manner with the young being.

"How's she doing?" Brian asked curiously, "Any more memories?"

Dom placed the child gently on his leg, bouncing him up and down as Jack gurgled happily, chewing on his tiny fingers. He shook his head. "Nah. She seems good though. It's all a process," his responses were always fairly short when it came to her. He was a private man. Brian appeared thoughtful, sipping his beer.

"Have you tried jogging her memory, taking her to places she used to go?"

"Not really, I haven't wanted to push it with her. She gets frustrated fairly easily," he paused for a moment, hearing for the water upstairs before continuing, "I think at this point we've accepted that we'll take whatever we can, but that she may not remember everything, you know?" Mia could tell he was torn up by that thought, the moment of accepting Letty may never remember who she was, who he was. Her eyes were sympathetic as she watched him interact with Jack, moving past the tough thoughts.

"You can't give up hope, Dom," Mia encouraged, leaning her hip against the counter, "you never know what can happen." The kitchen was quiet for a moment before Dom spoke, changing the subject.

"O'Connor, I want to show you the new intake we put on the Charger last night," he stood, holding Jack firmly, talking about the upgrades he'd made to his car, heading for the door with his beer. Brian exchanged a look with Mia, kissing her forehead before following Dom out the screen door. She watched them go, thankful for the life they had now, thankful for Brian and her baby. There was a time when she hadn't thought this was possible; going home had seemed unattainable. She was slowly getting used to waking up, safe and sound, every day, her son able to grow up surrounded by the people she loved.

* * *

Letty pulled on a pair of worn jeans, sliding a ribbed cotton tank over her trim frame. She could see Mia's car parked out front of the house through the linen curtains that blew lightly in the breeze of the open window, but she took her time. Sometimes she still felt awkward around everyone; it was inevitable. She sometimes felt like she was on the outside looking in, as if she had missed the inside joke. It was a process, and each day was a little better, but whenever someone referenced something she couldn't place, the frustration slipped in and she was reminded of what she'd lost.

As she combed her long dark curls, there wasn't anyone to blame. She'd put herself in the situation that had lead up to her accident. And, sure, she could blame Dom for pushing her to go to bat for him, to take the undercover job. But she didn't remember any of it. Not a bit. It was hard to blame someone for something she had no concept of. Did that make her any less angry? Of course not. But she couldn't take it out on him. He took it out on himself enough.

She thought back to the night before, and a small blush crept up her cheeks, a chill creeping down her spine. His hands all over her, her hands pulling at his button down shirt. The way the hot metal of the hood of the Charger had felt against her skin…

"_That should do it," Dom stood back after the last bolt was tightened, and peered down into the soul of his beloved car. Letty slid out from beneath the beast, pulling herself to stand beside him. She could see the light in his eyes, his joy at upgrading his baby. They'd been tweaking a few things under her hood each evening, and with the installation of the air intake, she was complete. For now anyway. She would always be a work in progress. And she needed some serious body work. But her engine was put back together, her soul intact. Letty bumped his hip with her much smaller one. _

"_Start her up," she encouraged, a grin across her pretty features, grease and sweat spread across her forehead. He caught her eyes, before dropping the hood. He moved to the driver's side, and slid into the car, the leather seat welcoming him. He slid the key into the ignition and turned it, the car sparking to life, the purr of her healthy engine echoing through the small garage. Letty did a small jump of excitement, her smile contagious. Dom watched her through the windshield as she touched the surface of the hood, drinking her in with his eyes. Her hair feel from her ponytail in more spots than one, framing her face, caressing her neck. Her white tank top was stained from years of grease, her ripped jeans bearing the scars of the same. The sight of the scar on her hip caused his breath to hitch, peeking out at him from the space between her tank and her tight jeans. _

_Letty could see his eyes darken from where she stood. He was taking her in, one hand on the wheel, the other clutched around the gearshift. He revved the engine just a bit, and she could feel it rumble through her veins. Her heart raced a little as he climbed out of the still-idling vehicle, coming around to the front where she continued to stand, listening to what they'd created. _

_No words were spoken as his head dipped, taking her lips with his. He sucked whatever air she had from her lungs on contact, and Letty could feel herself melt into him, one arm pulling at his waist, the other sliding up around his neck. He pushed her back into the car, her knees buckling as they became flush with the grille. He lifted her up with ease, his hands gripping her hips as he placed her on the hood of the large car. She vibrated with the purr of the engine, and that seemed to only spur him on more, as he slid her down along the hood, before laying her back, the hot metal touching every exposed area of skin she had, her legs automatically going up to squeeze against his hips. _

_She could tell his restraints were no longer intact, one hand holding himself steadily over her, the other sliding up under her shirt, his large hand covering more ground than she would have predicted it could. His mouth attacked her neck, making its way down to her collarbone, before sliding back up to nip on her jaw. She couldn't think much, her mind numb from the electric shocks coursing through her, her skin on fire everywhere he touched. She ran her hands up his arms, gripping his biceps, before sliding her hand under the garage shirt, her fingernails digging into the skin along where his traps met his shoulders. She whimpered into his lips as the reached hers again, whispering a strangled 'please' against them._

_It was as if the word flipped a switch within his brain. The hand firmly gripping her breast released immediately, and the weight of his lower body no longer crushed against hers. Her eyes opened cautiously to find his full of shame, as he backed off of her gently. She grabbed his hand, slowly rising up to a sitting position. Words barely could form on her lips. _

"_Wait, Dom..what…?" her words were mangled as she tried to recover quickly from the intense moment she'd just had. He released her hand, rubbing it over his bare head and down his face. _

"_Letty, I'm sorry, I didn't mean…I lost it for a moment." He paced for a quick moment, one hand on his hip, the other rubbing the back of his neck. She could see his stress, the tension emanated from his physique. She couldn't help but be confused. _

_She reached for him but he didn't come, couldn't trust himself to get closer. He knew he'd rip her clothes off if he did. He stepped back. Her hand fell to her lap. "It was okay," the words were strained, her feelings, and pride, slightly hurt. He walked to the car and turned her off. The silence made the moment worse. _

"_You should go take a shower, I'll finish up here," he turned his back to her, and she starred at him, her eyes boring into his back like daggers. He could hear her boots hit the ground, the sound of each foot on the gravel until the screen door slammed. _

Breakfast had been strained, awkward. He'd gone straight to the garage, leaving her behind to drive herself if she chose to follow. She had chosen not to, instead busying herself around the house, cleaning. She still wasn't entirely sure why he'd suddenly backed off the previous evening, though she figured it had something to do with her not remembering anything, especially their intimate moments. She assumed it was awkward for him. Lest he forget how awkward it was for her.

Sighing, she moved toward the stairs. She found Mia in the kitchen, pulling a meal together. She friend smiled in greeting upon seeing her.

"Hey, Letty," Mia spoke happily. She stopped her movements to embrace her friend quickly, who appreciated the small moment.

"Hey, Mia. What's for dinner?" She chuckled, knowing the answer was Mia's least favorite.

"Burgers, cole slaw, chips, corn on the cob…what else do you think? Maybe some day my brother would accept something a little more exciting, let me make a real meal!" The women laughed as Letty pushed herself up to sit on the counter across from Mia's work station.

"Where are the boys?" She inquired, sipping on the Corona she had pulled from the refrigerator.

"Outside, playing with their toys," Mia shook her head, reaching for the cole slaw she was mixing. Letty peered out the window. Brian leaned against the garage door as Dom played with Jack, bouncing him gently over his head. There was something so attractive about him with Jack…she pulled her eyes away before she got in over her head again. She sipped her beer, and decided to take a leap of faith.

"So we were…._are_ best friends right?" Letty reworded her question, knowing Mia was, and apparently had always been, her closest friend. Someone she had confided in during past years, and still did now, though what she was about to ask was much more in depth than they had talked about any time recently.

Mia raised an eyebrow, tossing the cole slaw with tongs, turning her head slightly to catch her friend's expression from where she sat on the counter across the kitchen. "Of course, Letty…" her voice drifted off with a laugh, "why?"

"Well, I gotta ask you something..I need a few blanks filled in, and, well, I'm hoping you know the answers," She jumped down and wandered toward Mia, grabbing a chip from the open bag on the counter, munching thoughtfully. She caught another glimpse of Dom through the window. Her cheeks were a little pink and Mia chewed on her lip, curious of what Letty could possibly want to know.

"Sure, ask away. We've been friends for a lot of years, I'm sure I know the answer," she giggled a little, putting the tongs down and giving Letty her full attention, taking a drink of her beer. Letty took a small breath.

"Can you tell me anything about my relationship with Dom, like, you know…?" she practically whispered the last two words. Mia almost spit her beer all over Letty, but managed to hold it in. Letty's eyes widened a little as her friend coughed. "I mean, maybe, like where or how our first time was…or anything you might know. Just something to make this a little less awkward, please!" She felt desperate; it had been on her mind for weeks, and after last night she needed some sort of information. As her coughing subsided, Mia eyed Letty, laughter dancing in her pretty brown eyes.

"Have you and Dom not had this conversation yet?" She raised an eyebrow, crossing her arms, leaning against the counter. Letty grew more uncomfortable, and Mia tried to hold in her laughter.

"In case you haven't met him before, your brother is slightly difficult to talk to sometimes," Letty's comment was snide, and Mia let out a laugh, her dark hair shaking over her shoulder.

"That's an understatement," Mia laughed, before turning thoughtful. "I think you were 17, maybe 16. You, me, and the boys were staying at the track in the upstate for my dad's race one weekend. After my dad went to bed, you and Dom went for a walk through the woods. It happened in a clearing by the lake. Pretty romantic considering Dom's normal style. You were on cloud 9 the next day." Letty took in every word and tried to imagine it. She was slightly disappointed she none of Mia's story jogged her memory, but grateful nonetheless. She gave her good friend a hug.

"Thank you! I needed that, you have no idea how much," her sigh was loaded, and Mia took in her friend's demeanor.

"You okay, Let?" She forgot about the food for a moment, focusing on a much more important task.

"Yeah," she drifted off, playing with the ring on her middle finger, "Dom and I had a…moment… in the garage last night," she paused, deciding how far she wanted to take this conversation, "on the Charger, and we were getting all hot and bothered and he just went ice cold and literally kicked me out of the garage. And he's been strange all day, I'm just not sure what I did," Mia laughed sympathetically, keeping her eye on the boys outside as she spoke, as to not be intruded upon.

"As previous discussed, Dom is a man of few words. Just ask him. Or wait for him to come to you. He's always been better at relationships without emotions. He kept you at an arms length forever. Women love him, he's not really had to work for anything. This kind of situation is somewhat new to him. _And_ you don't remember your past with him. I'm sure he's struggling with that. He probably doesn't want to push things too far. Give him time." She rubbed Letty's shoulder in comfort. The screen door opened before Letty could respond, the boys wandering in, laughing about something. Mia intercepted her son from Dom, blowing kisses on his little cheeks.

Letty caught Dom's eyes, her dark ones cautious. He offered her a small smile, and leaned over to kiss her forehead in reassurance as he moved past her to grab the burgers that were ready to be cooked. "Mia, I'm going to start the burgers, can you shuck the corn so I can grill that too?" He picked up the platter and made his way toward the door.

"I'll shuck the corn," Letty offered before Mia could snap at her brother. She mouthed a 'thank you' as Letty grabbed the bag of corn and a trash bag, following Dom outside. She settled at the table, picking up one of the dozen of corn in the bag. She contemplated her action for a moment, before throwing the cob at Dom. It hit him between the shoulder blades, and though he didn't flinch, he turned toward her, eyebrow raised.

"Can I help you?" He replied, stooping to pick up the corn. She shrugged, before throwing another one at him. "Ortiz," he warned, "Don't start something you can't finish," he carried the corn back to the table, placing them in front of her. He couldn't see her eyes behind her sunglasses, but caught the tone she used very clearly.

"Maybe you should take your own advice, Toretto," was her sharp response. He nodded with a bit of a smile.

"Touche',"

* * *

_I would have LOVED to have kept going but I've got to leave something for the next chapter right… ;) Expect a continuation of sorts in the next one. _

_Remember, reviews are love! You guys are amazing, thank you so, so much for your reviews, follows, and favorites! There is a memory coming in the next one, I promise ;) _


	7. My Skin

Making Memories VII _In This Skin_

_I cannot believe this fic has 120 reviews! So amazing! You all are phenomenal! And all the follows and favorites….thank you so, so much!_

_Shandra-Lee: You are 100% right, I forgot Letty gave the cross to Owen, and now I feel like a moron! Thank you for reminding me! Everyone-please know I totally forgot that part of the movie (I think I forgot because of all the feels I was experiencing after the Dom x Letty reunion LOL). Forgive me, please!_

_Don't hate me for this chapter…it had to happen sometime, and sometimes it better that it get worse before it gets better. I know everyone wanted a continuation of last chapter…the sexiness and all…but this idea came to me this weekend and I had to get it out of my head. Hope you guys appreciate it a little at least! :/_

* * *

_The room was quiet, still. Letty softly stretched, reaching for the solid mass of her man beside her, beginning to roll over. Her hand just kept reaching..she couldn't feel anything but the soft cotton sheets below her fingertips. Opening her dark eyes, she scanned the room, looking for Dom. She listened for movement, could hear only the light breeze outside ruffling the trees, the ocean in the background. _

_Sitting up slowly, she looked around the room, looking for a clue. "Maybe he's outside," she thought, climbing out of the comfortable bed. Her bare feet carried her to the screen door, and she pushed it open gently. No sign of him on the porch. Their cars sat, still and dark. She looked around, listening. _

_Everything was so still. It was the middle of the night. She glanced at a clock as she entered the cottage. She walked the entire small place, looking for him. Not a single light on, nothing out of its place. She returned to the bedroom, confused. Her eyes focused on a stack of money, his cross laying over the cash. Her heart dropped, and she immediately knew what he'd done. Her shoulders sagged, as if every breath had been sucked out of her. "Son of a bitch," she whispered with venom, her throat tightening. She crossed the room and picked up the heavy charm, holding it in her hands. She felt a void, felt empty. She tried to swallow the tears that threatened to overflow. He'd left her despite her pleas, despite her resolution that they were a package deal. 'Ride or die,' the words swam around her head. She repeated his words over and over, _

'_I don't want you around when they catch up to me.'_

_Well, he'd made that pretty clear. He'd made his mind up, didn't allow her any say. _

_The tears spilled over onto the diamonds. She knew he was just trying to protect her, deep down, somewhere inside. But that didn't erase the giant, all-consuming hole he had just created within her soul. She covered her eyes with one hand, willing herself to hold it together. She was furious. And heartbroken. _

_She reached for her phone, dialing Mia's number without thinking. As soon as her best friend cheerfully answered, the emotions Letty had been trying to hold back erupted with a heart wrenching sob. _

"_He's gone, Mia. He's gone," her words bore such ache, such pain. She'd searched after him when he'd left her in Mexico. She'd thought they were done playing this game; thought they were in this together._

"_Come home, Letty," had been Mia's final consoling words. She found herself buying her way out of the Dominican, crash landing on the Toretto's door step. His sister held her, comforted her. She threw herself into rebuilding that damned car. She had nothing left, and she knew he couldn't-wouldn't-come back, knowing he'd be arrested immediately. She wanted him home, so much. _

* * *

Letty woke with a start, her heart racing, her sheets strewn about. Sobs bubbled up in her throat, tears brimming her eyes. The emotions surfacing from within her were overwhelming. The pain she felt in her heart...she knew the dream wasn't just a nightmare. It had been real. And suddenly, several things became clear.

Her feet carried her quickly and quietly down the hall before she could comprehend her movements. She peered at him through the doorway, his large arm tossed over his eyes, his chest rising and falling with a peaceful rest. An ache she couldn't describe remained in her stomach as she stared at him. So many memories wrapped around one large event. She wanted to wake him, to hold him, to slap him, and scream at him for all the feelings she had in that moment. But she couldn't move. This was all his fault in so many ways, and yet all hers in others. He had started it, she had ended it. He hadn't been lying though, she definitely couldn't keep herself out of trouble.

She found herself in the kitchen moments later, a bottle of tequila in one hand, a shot glass in the other. The shot was brutal, it burned, but she'd needed to feel something other than the tightening she felt in her chest. She felt such confusion. Ever since she'd woken up in that hospital, she'd felt like a stranger within herself. When told and convinced she with Shaw was where she should be, she didn't have to question who she was. But as soon as she'd looked Dom in the eye, as soon as he had laid a hand on her, all that resolve crumbled, leaving her lost and unsure in her skin. And though she felt at home in his arms, she felt lost in so many other ways. And this last memory…the feeling of loss and helplessness, had pushed her to the ledge. Frustration was an understatement. She was down right exhausted.

She climbed up to sit on the kitchen table, setting her bare feet on a chair. She put the bottle down and put her head in her hands. So many questions, so much confusion. Who was she, really? The person she felt she was or the person she barely remembered being. Laying back on the table, she knocked over a few empty beer bottles that had been there since earlier that night, clattering to the floor, one or two shattering.

Dom woke with a start to the sound of breaking glass. On autopilot, he grabbed the handgun from under his mattress, cocking it. He pulled himself from the bed quietly, not bothering for a shirt as he made his way into the hallway and toward the stairs. It was dark, no lights were on downstairs, and he stepped carefully and quietly to make sure he did not disrupt his intruder enough to scare them off before he found out who it was. Lifting the gun slightly, he leaned around the corner, peering into the kitchen. He sighed heavily when he saw Letty, on her hands and knees, with a dust pan and a hand broom, cleaning up the broken glass he'd heard. He rubbed his eyes, uncocking the gun. This caught her attention and she jumped visibly, resting a hand on her heart.

"Jesus, Dom, you gonna shoot me for breaking some empty corona bottles?" She exclaimed, staring at the loaded gun in his hands. He raised an eyebrow at her tone, placing the gun on the top of the refrigerator.

"I didn't realize it would be you down here making a mess at 3am," he replied back, pouring himself a glass of water to calm his nerves, their fight mode still activated. He noticed she had chosen to tequila as her sedative. He eyed the bottle and the shot glass next to it before turning back to her. "You weren't inviting people to your midnight tequila party?" he inquired, leaning his back against the counter. She stood, dumping the glass in the trash, before settling herself back on the table where she had started. She took another shot, not trusting her voice.

"What did you think you'd accomplish by leaving me in the Dominican?" She blurted out at him. Staring at her face on now, he could see her red-rimmed eyes and her blotchy skin. His brow furrowed as he set down his glass gently.

"What do you mean?" he began softly, questioning where she was coming from, "I was trying to protect you."

"I said we'd figure it out. 'We' generally means more than one person. You made the decision to leave me behind regardless of what I wanted. Why?" She spat at him with anger, taking another shot of the burning liquid. On impulse he crossed the kitchen to take the bottle away; he could only imagine how long she'd been down here drinking away her anger. When he tried to take it from her, she pushed against his chest roughly, holding the bottle out of his reach.

"You were safer without me than we were together. I almost got you killed on that last job with the oil tanker, not to mention all the times before that. The cops were hot on our trail. It was only a matter of time," When he reached for the bottle again, she shoved harder. "Where is all of this coming from? We've talked about this—"

"How do you think it fucking felt to wake up, to search for you, to find you gone, a pile of money and your cross on the bedside table? You left me after I told you not to, and you didn't even have the balls to say goodbye!" He could see her eyes well up, and it dawned on him: she had remembered it. This time he attempted to reach for her, not the bottle, but she pushed him hard again, and kept going, tears threatening to spill over. "How do you think it feels to not know who you are? To not know anything of a life you supposedly had?" She set the bottle next to her, and threw her hands out in front of her. "These hands are barely mine, because I barely even know who I am! Do you know what it's like to feel uncomfortable in your own skin? Like it's not even yours? You know more about my scars and freckles than I do!"

"Letty, I left you to protect you from me. From my life. You didn't ask for this, any of this. So many things that happened were my fault, and I didn't want you involved. I knew you'd go home to be with Mia, and that was the best thing for you." He tried to comfort her from a far, tried to reassure her.

"How can you say what the best thing for me is?" She practically yelled from her place on the table, her face red. He clenched his jaw, his own frustration becoming apparent.

"Because I knew that if something happened to you, I'd never forgive myself." His words were quiet, controlled, but the emotion in his eyes told her he was speaking from the heart. She scoffed.

"Well, Dominic, how's that forgiveness feeling now?" Tears streamed down her cheeks as she put the bottle to her lips. She had always felt like she had forgiven him for his sins with her, always felt she didn't have a choice because she didn't remember. Now that she had, she had so many emotions to work through.

Hurt crossed Dom's face. Touche' didn't even touch their situation. She was right though-by trying to save her he'd driven her to her demise. Maybe if he'd kept her close, this all wouldn't have happened.

"At least you're alive, Letty, and not in prison. "

"You're not in prison." She retorted. He sighed.

"I was on my way before Brian and Mia helped me escape. I only have immunity because we brought Shaw down. Prior to that we were wanted all over. You would have been a part of that. And that's no life for you," he knew they were dancing in circles. He'd never win this battle. "You need to understand if you had just gone home and stayed there, some of this would have never happened."

Her tears hurt him. He knew some of this was confusion, some was just anger. And truth be told, some of it was just.

"You said I never could keep myself out of trouble. You should have known what I would do to get you back." He wanted to touch her, hold her close, but her icey stare wouldn't allow.

"Letty, what you did-I never dreamed you'd go uncover to bring down a drug cartel in exchange to clear my name. If I had known you would've done that….a lot of things would be different," He signed, rubbing a hand over his hand. "I can't change the past, Let. What happened happened. And if you need time, I understand. But none of that changes the fact that I went to London for you, and only you. I know I made mistakes along the way, but believe me when I say that once I knew you were alive, bringing you home was all that mattered." He could see her resolve crumbling, and he took one step, followed by another, until he was right in front of her. Tears still streamed down her pretty cheeks, but he could see she was beginning to understand. He cupped her cheeks, his thumbs erasing the teardrops. "I know I left before, but I promise, I'll never leave you again." He searched her eyes, looking for some comfort for himself, some sense of forgiveness. There was nothing he wouldn't do for her. And he had learned his lesson hard the first time-he would never leave her again. This was it for him-she was it for him.

She stared back at him for a long moment, her eyes swollen and red, her face flushed from the hard liquor. "Show me," she taunted him softly, her tone one of seriousness and stone. He didn't have to be told twice-he'd do anything to make her understand where she stood with him. His hands still cupping her face, his lips crashed into hers.

* * *

_Oh don't worry, you'll get more ;) I just ran out of time and wanted to post this now while I had a moment. _

_Leave a review and you'll get the next part of the chapter you're looking for :-P hehehe _

_Thank you for reading! _


End file.
